Dear Gray
by AmyHeartfilia
Summary: Dear Gray, No other fangirl could love you as much as I do. I cant wait for the day we get to meet! (I exaggerate her character here, but I truly love Juvia, I apologize to anyone I upset!)
1. Chapter 1

**Letter 1:**

Dear Gray,

You are AMAZING 333 such a good voice 3 And very handsome! No man can ever compare to your perfectness! Are you in love with someone? Don't worry, I'll eliminate her once and for all 3 Wouldn't you agree? I am more than enough for you; I am the only one that can love you this much 3

So why not love me and only me? 3

You know, I fantasise about you eeeeveery night 3 all the time! I buy all of your photos and post them on my wall 3 I kiss them and it feels as if you are really here! If only you were REALLY here though 3 Oh, I can't wait for that day!

Now, don't fall in love with anyone while you wait for me! 3 3

Here, I'll give you a little present!

My own blood. 3

It's fresh! 3

Love from

Your number 1 Fan.

P.S. I am right outside your house 33 Always watching! 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter 2:**

Dear Gray,

WE ARE OFFICIALLY DATING 33

You said you LOVED me too, I'm certain3

On stage, you shouted it out so loud in front of all the fans!333

Oh, you are so ROMANTIC Gray-sama! 33

And I love you too! So much! 333

I felt the connection, there is DEFINITELY something between us 3 3

My heart just wouldn't stop beating! It's bursting out of my chest with love! I'm practically bursting at the seams~~~ all for YOU Gray-sama 3

And now that I know you feel the same way, I won't let ANY Love Rival get close to you!

I am so sad we can't be together :'( long distance relationships suck.

You are such a loyal person. You want to make the fangirls happy, but I am your girlfriend.

You don't let the fangirls go too close (to make sure I know you are Loyal) and don't look at them the way you look at me!

I am not a normal fangirl!

You treat me especially, not like the other fangirls!

You didn't pull me off when I hugged you in public. I'm sure YOU wouldn't mind making our relationship public, it was just that stupid jealous security guard that did.

Today, my present is a strand of my blue hair33 It's another reason you stared at me I'm sure ;)

Love from

Your Girlfriend33

P.S. I'm SO SO excited for your next concert! Got my ticket and my camera ready~~~~

I'm wearing your shirt to the concert33 I found it somewhere, and isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do? 3

I'm waiting outside the doors for your concert! 23 hours to go~~~~~33


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter 3:**

Dear Gray,

I am very sad :( Mother took me to a to a different city for a stupid business meeting, so I couldn't go to your concert. I am very angry with her :( I hate her.

I sneaked out that night. I WILL be going to all of your concerts at ANY cost.

Mum was out again, like usual, and probably wouldn't be back for a long time!

I found a friend. My first friend. She LOVES that dude that plays in the background, Scorpio.

I'm just very happy she doesn't like YOU Gray, because you're MINE :3 :3

She said she has connections, and that she'll help me see you, Gray.

I believe her, even if she seems a bit mean, she was nice to me.

She got me tickets for the train, and the concert, and then we were off.

I found a place to stay with the credit card Mum left me, and then I was ready to meet you, my Love!33

P.S. Your shirt is still safe with me ;) don't worry, I might give it back if you give me if you give me a kiss 33


	4. Chapter 4

**Letter 4**

Dear Gray,

You didn't give me a kiss :( You didn't even look at me this time.

Did I do something wrong?

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

I'll be a better I swear.

I will do anything to prove my love.

Aquarius, the girl that likes Scorpio, told me about this group in the city. It's a place for FT fangirls, but it's for very special ones. She said that are treated especially nicely by 'The FT Guild', and apparently are very adored by you and your group, Gray.

They apparently get VIP tickets and are the first to be alerted of your whereabouts!33

I might finally get to see you!3

I hope you forgive me..!33

Love

Your biggest fan.

P.S. I need to hurry though…I don't know how long I can keep mother off for…33


	5. Chapter 5

**Letter 5**

Dear Gray,

I JOINED THE GROUP.

They seemed to think I was worthy! That makes me happy.

At first they seemed sceptical…but after I showed them your shirt, they were so impressed!

All of the people here are girls :3:3 so don't worry ;) you're the only one I see :3

I only met 5 people :3 I don't know if there are more :3:3

Most of them are a bit scary 0_0

Aquarius, Minerva, Jenny, Sherry, Evergreen, and me.

I made sure that none of them love you like I do :3:3

Even if they did, none could love you as much as me 33

Love,

Yours truly.

P.S. You haven't been posting on social media for a while Gray…I kept refreshing the page every second…it's been two whole days...I can't comment and ask you directly, :'( Are you still mad at me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Letter 6**

Dear Gray,

Today, I found out a bit more about the people in the club.

They are like real friends now, even if we've only known each other for a few hours!

I've never had real friends before! 33 It's always been just you and me 33

I don't really understand much about Minerva. She doesn't seem to really love any of the members of FT.

Aquarius loves Scorpio, the drummer, Jenny loves Hibiki, the model, Sherry loves Ren, the visual, evergreen loves Elfman, the support member.

But Minerva? She's barely even here. And apparently she's the leader.

If anything, she seems to loathe FT's management team.

Isn't this supposed to be an FT love fan meet up club?

Love

Your biggest fangirl.

P.S. Ill update you when I get more information ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Letter 7**

Dear Gray,

I overheard something that made me very angry and very confused :(

I did some digging, and found out some things about Minerva.

She auditioned for FT in the past, but got rejected. She and her dad were very angry, and she had hated Ft since then. I overheard Aquarius and Jenny talking in the bathroom.

I remember every word; it was only…about 40 minutes ago. I don't have a clock in this room and I have no way of leaving here so I'm guessing.

Aquarius:" What do you think we'll do with the new kid?"

Jenny: "that thing? She seems so clingy. Good at stalking and sneaking though, I'll give her that. Where'd you find her?"

Aquarius: "She was running down the bad side of town, and I saw her Gray shirt. She was flashing her debit card around; it was so stupid. I couldn't watch anymore, I had to go take her."

Jenny, laughing:" Flashing her debit card? Her clothes seemed a bit rich. Do you think she's got some cash? We could use some. Minerva will be pleased. "

Aquarius: "She certainly does. She even rented her own room. The kid's loaded, who knows who the parents are."

Jenny: "I recognised that face. I've seen her at the last FT concert. She's super in "love" with Gray, right?"

Aquarius: "Super obsessed. She'd do anything to get to him. She's gonna be so helpful."

Jenny: "She can do some dirty work for us. FT deserve all the hell we give 'em. Minerva needs revenge. Why the hell would they pick Gray over Minerva anyway?"

I couldn't stand it anymore. That hurt so much. But going so low as to compare anyone to Gray?

I stepped forward, angrily.

"Because he's talented and handsome."

Aquarius and Jenny turned to me in shock, then pinned me down quickly.

I was shoved into a room, and locked in. I don't know when I'll be let out, or if I ever will be.

But I always carry my pen and book in my pocket, so can always talk to you.

Thank you for listening Gray.

You're the only one that does.

Lots of love,

From your number 1 fan :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Letter 8**

Dear Gray,

The door was opened today, and I dashed out. I think they were going to talk to me about something, but they were stupid enough to open the door widely. Or maybe they thought I was stupid. But didn't they say themselves that I was sneaky?

A sneaky stalker.

I slid down the banister, something I became good at through all the free hours spent alone at home. On my way out, I saw a sheet of paper. It had lots of names on it, mine at the bottom.

When I read the heading, everything that happened here made sense.

"RJV MEETING"

RJE. Rejected FT auditions go to another entertainment company called RJE. But then the people that don't want to go there, because it could bring shame to them, have formed their own group, called RJV. I've only ever heard of the things they've done.

I took too long reading.

They caught up, and cornered me. Now that I know all this, anything I thought about them being real friends was gone. All I saw was monters.

Minerva came down, and shoved a VIP backstage ticket in my face. "See this?" She taunted "I know you want it~~~"

I've never had a VIP ticket before. And I so, so wanted one. It was there right in front of me, the shining gold tip confirming it was real.

She waved it in front of my face like it was nothing, teasingly.

In her hands she held an opportunity. An opportunity of a lifetime, for me. To meet Gray.

I reached my hand out, but before I could clasp the ticket, she drew it out of my reach and tutted.

"Uh uh uh…" she shook her head slowly, the glint in her eyes sending shivers down my spine." This doesn't come for free you know."

I certainly knew that. That cost heaps of money. I didn't buy it. It was too risky; my mother would find out and it would be one of those rare moments where she actually tried to talk to me.

My vision was drawn to the ticket, the glinting gold catching my eye. "What do I do…?" I whispered. I was too scared to move. There were five, but only one of me. They were all older and stronger than me. I was trapped.

"Look…you know who we are now." Minerva brought something out from her pocket. "I will let you go to the VIP backstage if you do this for me."

I eyed the object in her hand. It was a pill.

"This is the plan…"

She explained it all to me, and I agreed.

I'm sorry.

Xxx.


	9. Chapter 9

**Letter 9**

Dear Gray,

That night, as I watched you perform on stage, I was so scared.

Usually I'd be so happy to see you but the circumstances were so different this time.

I cried, but it wasn't out of happiness.

As I waited backstage, I was more nervous than I ever was before.

I never thought I would say this but…I didn't wat to see you.

Not if I had to do what Minerva said.

So as I saw you approaching, I pushed through the other screaming girls waiting for your band. They were so lucky to enjoy such a meeting. If only I could.

I went through the back doors backstage, years of practice coming into use.

I found your backstage room.

Even from here, I could hear all the fangirls screaming for FT. For YOU.

If only I could cherish such a moment too.

I decided something tonight.

I hate Minerva. I want her to be punished, but I surely will be too. That girl has secrets, and is a great liar.

Minerva gave me the pills to put into your drink. She said it would make you fall asleep, so they could take you. They said I could have you all to myself if I did as I was told.

But I didn't _want_ that. I didn't want you like that. I just wanted you to love me. I'm sorry.

Please read my last letter.

Love

Xxx.


	10. Chapter 10

**Letter 10**

My mother never loved me. She was so busy with her job. I wanted attention.

My mother was so focused on her job and getting money, and I ended up with more money than I knew what to do with.

So I would go shopping, by myself (I learnt that the people at my school either thought I was a stuck of rich brat or a way to get more money). I thought I could buy an album or something to listen to at home when I was bored, and I saw you.

I saw FT, and got interested.

It was a huge poster, spread across a wall. You were the first that I noticed.

Your half smirk, smile, playful, sexy, just lifted my spirits.

And it wasn't just your looks. I genuinely loved your music too.

I slowly became so attached. The only love I received was yours, every time you said "I love you" it really touched me. I knew it wasn't just me, but I pretended. I needed it.

I've never been in love before. Every guy I've had a crush on in the past I've never approached, but all the girls gossiped about me and they thought of me like the girls did.

I was rejected every time, and not even face to face.

But you…you _couldn't_ reject me. You didn't even know me. So I let myself love you.

I'm so sorry about everything I've done in the past. That wasn't love.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I won't do what Minerva said. Never. I never want to hurt you.

Even if it means I get hurt.

I've decided today, Gray. This is my last day.

Today, the last thing that I will hear will be your voice.

At Magnolia Main bridge, 12:00, I will jump.

I love you. You don't need to say it back.

Xxx.

P.S. I will leave this in your room because I want you to know my last words, and because I want you to catch Minerva. The address is in the back of this book, the last page3

Tell my mom I love her if you can, even if she didn't love me33

Lots of love from,

Juvia.

Xxx.

* * *

 _:Sorry I accidentally hit post review button. I have to say I'm_

 _disappointed with the way you portray Juvia. Yes I know some fanfictionists_ _exaggerate her obsession with Gray, but you made her like she's mentally_ _ill. Like she's a mess. I knew you might not mean bad, this might be just_ _for the sake of your story. But still it's quite disappointing for people_ _who love Juvia. This might be better if you create your own OC for this_ _plot rather than using one of Fairy Tail's sweetheart. Thanks for posting_

Oh, I completely understand! I actually really love Juvia, I didnt mean to  
offend anyone :) This is an old story that I didnt know what to do with so  
I just posted it. I'm sorry If I upset you! I could always rewrite it,  
because as I said, its one I wrote ages ago. It was just meant to be for  
the sake of the story, I wanted to experiment with a different concept and  
make it unhappy instead, and I know Juvia is not like this, so I apologize  
to anyone I upset! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

I kept hearing someone calling my name: _Juvia, Juvia._ It sounded familiar, but not enough for me to tell who it was. I slowly tried to open my eyes. I was momentarily blinded by light. I felt soaked, and I was shivering, but I could see the sun brightly now. It couldn't have been rain then…

 _Juvia! Don't die on me! Please!_

I was aching all over, and I could barely see, but my eyes focused on a face, and the figure's features became clearer. Her ocean eyes, sea blue hair, calming as ever. But it was scraped back into a messy ponytail, and she wore a grey sweater instead of her normal business suit. She was crying, something I had never seen before.

"…Mum?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse. I barely recognised it as my own.

Her eyes flooded with relief as soon as I spoke, and more tears pooled in her eyes. "Juvia…"

I tried to smile, but I was too weak. My vision was blurring, and my eyes were drooping. Everything was slowly fading away, and the only sound I heard was mother crying, and the sound of the ocean. I could hear the tide close by, getting louder, then quieter. _Louder…then quieter…louder then quieter._ My breathing slowly matched it's pace, and I felt complete _calmness_ rushing into me.

I heard sirens, and even they sounded soft and distant, like the ocean. I heard footsteps coming closer, then voices. The floor was gone from underneath me, replaced by softer material. Through all that, I felt a hand clasp mine. It was soft, and gentle. It never let go.

I woke up in a white room, and the first thing I felt was the hand clasping mine.

I squeezed it tighter, and mum squeezed back.

"Hello Juvia." She said quietly.

I took a moment to examine her. I didn't get to see her that often when I was home, and the only constant reminder of what she looked like was an old picture of me and her when I was younger that I kept on my bedside. She looked so young in that picture, happily clutching my hand. When I was younger, she always sang to me. I have her recorded songs all kept safely in my room, but I had stopped listening once she started leaving more.

She had always reminded me of a mermaid, and the sea.

She looked tired now. She was wearing one of my sweaters, I'm sure.

Her cheeks were tearstained, and she looked stressed.

"Hello mum." I whispered. I pursed my lips, thinking back to what I had tried to do, and felt my eyes burning with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I heard a sniffle, and knew mum was crying. I looked up at her.

"No, I'm sorry. I was never there for you. I'm just so glad we found you."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say. She was so different from the mum I remembered.

"Juvia… I don't know how to make it up to you but…" She turned to a bag under her chair, and I took the time to look around the room.

The hospital room was all white, it hurt my eyes to look too long. There was a desk, a chair and a computer in one corner, some posters on the wall, and then my bed.

"Look…"

I turned back to mum, looking at her in shock once I caught sight of what she held.

It was a VIP Fairy Tail concert ticket.

"I always knew you loved this band…and I- "

My eyes were watering now, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I smiled up at her, taking in her expression.

"Mum…" I held her hand tighter. "All I want is for us to be happy again."


End file.
